


Homecoming

by periwiinkled



Series: bitesized [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blood and Injury, Fainting, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwiinkled/pseuds/periwiinkled
Summary: There is a whimper, a scrabble, and something thumps to the floor outside Sakusa Kiyoomi's door.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: bitesized [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947274
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Homecoming

There is a whimper, a scrabble, and something thumps to the floor outside Sakusa Kiyoomi's door.

Even as Kiyoomi's mind struggles to catch up, snagged by the fact that he  _ just _ wiped the doorstep, his body is already on autopilot, fingers coaxing his pistol out of its holster and into his grip like an old lover; body coiled and away from the peephole, bare feet padding silently on the floor.  _ Heel to toe to heel to toe.  _

The man—this Kiyoomi knows from the thump and the shadow of his fallen body—hammers weakly at the door and Kiyoomi curses under his breath, throwing caution to the wind as he straightens, double-checks the chain latch and yanks the door open, sticking his gun through the gap and in the face of one Miya Atsumu.

(Kiyoomi isn't one to easily forgo caution; his reputation as the demon investigator, after all, isn't without basis. Much later, while sitting at his bedside with a book upside-down in his hands, he will run this sequence of events through his head and wonder whether it was the voice or the shadow that overrode years of training and made him careless.)

The way Miya Atsumu looks, Kiyoomi thinks, sitting sprawl-legged outside his doorway with blood in his eyes and blood on his hands, blood trailing from the stairwell and blood pooling where he sits, he might as well be dead. Nevertheless, by some sheer force of will (and perhaps his innate brand of assholery) Miya's head lolls and he raises a lazy hand. "Heya, Omi-omi," he slurs, eyes unfocused and grin stained pink.

The muzzle of Kiyoomi's gun digs deeper into Miya's forehead. "the precinct is two blocks away," Kiyoomi recites, as if Miya doesn't already know the city like the back of his very bloody hand. "I should just drag you there."

Miya's hand, still in the air, flops in a semblance of a dismissive wave. Up close, Kiyoomi notices the way it trembles minutely, a hummingbird ready to flee. "Ya wouldn't," Miya replies, grunting as he tries to stop himself from sliding further down the wall. "Ya think I dunno yer investigating the  _ Tenrou _ case? Ya'd just be cutting yerself off if ya hand me to the precinct now."

Kiyoomi shrugs, the movement jostling the pistol and dragging a hiss out of Miya. "Compromises can be made," Kiyoomi intones, even as he mentally curses the incompetence of the precinct.

"Ya need me," Miya grits out, glaring at Kiyoomi past the gun. "There's no way ya can solve this one if ya stick to the law, Omi-omi. Yer not as infallible a demon as ya think." His wild eyes glint, his grimace dissolves into a signature leer. "Ya won't be able to solve this without me."

Kiyoomi stares at Miya a while more. He really hates it when Miya is right.

He says as much, and Miya's breath escapes him in a stuttering whoosh. "Better help me in before I die on yer doorstep then," he grinds out, extending a shaky arm towards Kiyoomi. 

Sighing, Kiyoomi holsters his gun, bends down and fits his arm around Miya, hoisting him to his feet and grimacing as a shout forces its way out of Miya into the fist in his mouth. "What did you even do this time," he hisses, even as he drags Miya across the threshold.

Miya's head lolls onto his shoulder and Kiyoomi doesn't stop the yell that escapes him when Miya's legs buckle, making Kiyoomi stumble under his deadweight. Miya pants hotly, breaths scalding the cradle of Kiyoomi's shoulder. "Wouldn'cha like ta know," he mumbles into Kiyoomi's collar bones before finally going slack.

A glance behind him and a wriggle of his sticky toes is enough indication of how Kiyoomi's freshly-cleaned floors look now. Sighing, Kiyoomi hoists Miya's sagging frame and half-drags him into the bathroom. Later, he's going to have to mop up all the blood Miya tracked here, but given that it's two in the morning Kiyoomi decides that perhaps it can wait. For now, he deposits Miya in the bathtub and straightens. 

It doesn't matter that Miya left the precinct without a trace two years ago, Kiyoomi supposes, or that the  _ Tenrou _ case has dug up what-ifs Kiyoomi thought he'd buried since then. In the end, bound by some trickster's loom, they've circled back to each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [ my Twitter](https://twitter.com/periwiinkled/status/1302910058938818566?s=20), where you can watch me shitpost my way through life


End file.
